


Demon Withen

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: dark ash, father giovanni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ones decisions make them different, especially if your a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Withen

Jessie’s 3rd person

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked into the boss’s office he had said that they were getting a special mission. “Good you have finally arrived” Giovanni, The Boss said. “I need to tell you to some background info before you know what your mission is” seeing he look on his face they nodded.

“Here’s your first piece of info I’m a demon” The white rockets eyes widen but they didn’t say anything. “Now here’s some more info for you Ash, The Twerp as u call him is my son” “But how can that be!” James asked shocked “Roughly 16 years ago I decided that I would need a heir to take over when I decide to retire so I decided to seduce a woman named Delia Ketchum because I’m a demon she got pregnant 9 months later Ash was born and I was gone I only made sure to leave enough pictures that when the time came I could prove it to be the truth”

“So what’s da mission den boss?” Meowth asked Giovanni chuckled darkly “You see when an offspring of a demon is produced no mater who the other parent is they will be a hundred percent demon saying that their is one day in that their entire life who can change who they are forever the day of 16 years it is known as Turning if on that day the 16 year old commits a Major crime he will be corrupted forever into a dark demon if they create a small crime they will be an average demon and if they are good then they become a light demon”

“but the twerp is only about to turn 15” Jessie says ‘I cant believe that the twerp is actually a demon’ she thinks to herself “Exactly which will give you a year to convince him to do you one huge flavor which you will use to get him to kill someone or you can do it some other way just as long as he kills someone on his 16th birthday” Meowth is nodding but James being a more curious person asked “How exactly does the turning work sir” “why I'm glad you asked you see that one crime wont be enough to turn him to our side it will just make him a dark demon”

       “So its your job also to get him to join us… willingly make him start liking crime do it however you want as long as you don’t torture him or blackmail him” “What about da twerps friends” Meowth asked “do whatever you think is necessary but watch him for a while before you start you might gather information that would help” Giovanni said “Yes Sir!” the white rockets chorused “And remember if you fail me this time you wont live to regret it” He said with the threat that if they failed it would be their death’s.

       “Now leave” they scurry out of the room to get to their mission after a couple days they find the twerps group and start walking behind them making sure they can hear what the Twerp is talking about with his orange haired twerp friend the rock gym leader twerp was gone so they made sure to stay close so they could hear what they are saying.

Ash’s 3rd person

Ash and Misty were walking along the trail and were just chatting when Ash’s stomach growled “WHAT! You’re hungry again!” misty screeches Ash is rubbing his hand on the back of his neck “Ugh ya” he says with a nervous laugh. “Well to bad you’re not going to eat until we get to the next city” she says walking. “but the cities two days away” he said exasperated “Well toughen it out and stop being a crybaby” “I’m not a cry baby” Ash argues back “Are to” “am not” they continue this for about five minutes before Ash storms of pissed.

       Ash was unaware that he was being followed by Jessie as he muttered to himself “Ugh misty can be such a… such a…BITCH” He said cussing for the first time in his life. He started sobbing uncontrollably he had always had a crush on two different people in his life and one just broke his heart and he was sure the other would never like him she’s much older then him. Pikachu had fallen asleep and he was just lying their crying with his eyes shut.

Jessie’s pov

I just couldn’t stand seeing the twerp so heart broke so I went over to him and started petting his hair in a soothing manner.

Ash’s Pov

I was still crying when someone came up to me and started petting my hair it was so comforting I didn’t know who it was I knew it wasn’t misty though cause she would still be mad at me and I don’t even know what I did wrong. I slowly start to fall asleep under the comforting presence of whoever was petting me right before I dozed off at a point where I wouldn’t remember what the person said she spoke “Ill take care of you…my pet”.

Ash’s 3rd person

Ash woke up smelling something he opened his eyes and saw a sandwich he remembered what happened yesterday and quickly ate the sandwich he woke up Pikachu and handed him the bit of poke food that had also been left. After Pikachu finished eating he said “come on Pikachu lets head back” [are you sure] Pikachu said Ash nodded.

A few minutes later they find Misty their waiting for him as soon as he gets there she says coldly “You should take care of your own food your not a baby anymore I shouldn’t have to hold your hand” Ash just looked down. He followed her for the next two days never exchanging talk every day when he woke up he found food there for him and Pikachu. He made sure to dispose of the evidence before Misty woke up.

They came to the town and slept in the pokemon center Ash found a note that said “we will continue to bring the food for you so you don’t have to worry about buying it” Ash then threw the piece of paper in the trash can and was grateful to whoever was doing this. The next day they left to a new town that would have a gym in it so Ash could collect his 6th badge. For some reason misty still came with him. Two days have passed since he got the note.

He woke up to smell the food he woke Pikachu up and they started eating when misty woke up she saw that Ash was eating food “Where did you get the food” She demanded Ash shrugged “I brought it” he lied Misty saw right through his lie “You liar” she hissed at him. “The foods here when I wake up ok” he snaps at her “oh so it just magically appears” she said sarcastically “no someone brings it to me and Pikachu” Ash was getting pissed and losing control of himself.

Just at this moment they heard a familiar voice call out.

Jessie: “Prepare for trouble”

James: “Make it double”

Jessie: “to protect the world from devastation”

James: “To unit all people within our nation”

Jessie: “to denounce the evils of truth and love”

James: “to extend our reach to the stars above”

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare for a fight!

Meowth: Meowth that’s right!

 

“You aren’t taking Pikachu” Ash said before team rocket said “I really don’t care if they do you deserve to suffer” hurt was in both Pikachu’s and Ash’s eyes but before he could say something team rocket said “Oh don’t worry twerp were not after Pikachu nor any of your other pokemon were just making an appearance” “why” Ash said suspicious “we haven’t appeared for while so we decided to drop by” they left but Ash noticed that something was left on the ground misty didn’t noticed so Ash went to pick it up.

Reading it he recognized the handwriting as the writer of the other note the note said “if you want to leave Misty come with us whenever we appear its your choice we will continue watching over you and appear as we see fit signed team rocket” Ash was surprised but he thought about their offer. Ash wrought ill think about it on the paper then threw it behind him were he knew they must be.

Misty had continued walking and Ash had run to catch up with her. “Why are you being so mean to me recently?” Ash asked misty “Isn’t it obvious I’ve disliked you from the beginning ever since you stole my bike Brock was their and made sure I didn’t go to far but that dislike has been growing to hatred through out the years the only reason I'm staying with you is so you can pay for the bike”

Ash just stared at her and asked “do you really care about the bike thing that much” she snickered “no but I'm going to make your life miserable untilled give me the money or until I get tired of being mean to you which then ill end it” she said. Ash just ran off to a clearing that wasn’t far away and decided to camp alone tonight Pikachu snuggled against him and quickly fell asleep however it wasn’t that easy for Ash.

A few minutes later he felt the hand stroking his hair again this time he asked “who are you?” “It’s me twerp” Jessie replied “oh” he said then was quite for a few minutes before asking “why are you being so nice to me?” “remember the first night I petted your hair” Ash says yes so she continues “well we were watching you planning on how to well you know when we heard and saw what misty did so I followed you when you left and couldn’t stand seeing you cry so I did something to try and get you to calm down”

“thank you Jess” he says “jess I like that” Jessie says Ash falls asleep and Jessie’s psycho control personality started to appear she tied him up and took him to a team rocket base  she told James that she was going to hang with Ash for a bit and that she would be fine alone with him. Ash wakes up tied up and starts panicking hating being constrained Jessie comes in has an evil glint in her eyes “Jess what are doing” “having some fun” she says in a voice that was different then her normal voice.

She roughly grabbed him and he tried to bite her she glared at him and put a hand on his mouth making sure it hurt for him “Do not bite me twerp” she hissed he spat at her but she just slapped him Ash was thrashing wildly now “listen to me twerp I am trying to help you from being so wild just let me help” Ash looked at her and knew that she was right that he was wild and he did need help but he had gotten help before but no one’s method seem to work. But he was willing to try. Ash slowly nodded and said “ok then just please no pain” Jessie was surprised that he agreed so she said “sure”.

Jessie released him from the ropes and every time he did something that people would say was impulsive or wild Jessie would grab his arm or clamp her hand over his mouth she made sure it didn’t hurt to bad once in a while she would tie Ash up and help him with his restraining issue’s after a week he was completely different “thanks jess” he said and then decided to do something he had been wanting to do all week he kissed her on the lips after a second Jessie kissed him back.

“here this is so we can keep in touch when you return to the twerp” “thank you jess” he said again “no problem Ash” she said “so am I still a twerp” he asked Jessie “no but I do consider you my pet” Jessie replied after a minute Ash said “You know I like that and I like your sense of humor” Jessie blushed and said “well you better be getting back on your journey” Ash nodded and using team rockets balloon caught up with were misty was.

“Where the hell have you been not trying to avoid me were you” instead of yelling at her like would of used to he simply said “no” she glared at him and said “Ya well you’re still an idiot” Ash smirked inside his head thanking Jessie silently for helping him “if that’s your opinion” he said. Even more infuriated she shot towards him, Ash unprepared to be attacked couldn’t stop her as she stole all his poke balls she also hit him and slammed him and tore him up for a full 10 minutes and was on the verge of unconsciousness and was a bloody mess when he heard a voice yell “Hey twerp stay away from my pet” it was Jessie.

“Who you calling a twerp big head” Misty shot back “I'm calling you a twerp because you are one and for injuring Ash so badly” Misty suddenly just realized that Jessie had called Ash her pet and by his name “Jess it hurts” Ash moaned Jessie ran over to him and tell him it will be ok when James and Meowth bust into the clearing. James saw Ash then saw misty who was bloody with Ash’s blood and was making a get away to worried about Ash’s life and their for their lives. James pulls out a cell phone and calls for a medical helicopter from team rocket because they were the best medical personal ever.

An hour later the team was here and loading the unconscious Ash onto the helicopter and started treating him for blood loss and wrapping up his injures individually they weren’t that bad but all of them added together made it possible to be lethal. A couple days later Ash woke up in the hospital when he remembered why he was here he swore that he would kill misty and nothing was going to stop him.

Jessie came in and saw that Ash had a look that expressed how much he wanted to kill misty. “Hey Ash” Jessie said he looked at her and he smiled “hey jess” his voice sounded heavy with sadness “you wouldn’t betray me right?” he asked her looking like a sad puppy “never” she said. “I have been thinking about this and..” Ash takes a deep breath and says “I want to join team rocket” “are you sure” Jessie asked inside she was really happy because one she really did care about Ash and two she was completing part of the bosses wishes “Once you join you can never leave and you would have to be evil”

“Jessie I know you have always seen me as a goodie goodie but that’s not who I want to be I’ve always had a dark side to me but I could never do the stuff because my ‘friends’ would never understand so yes I'm sure I want to join” Jessie shocked thought back trough all the times that she had seen him and now noticed that every time he blasted them off he had a sadistic smile on his face. She nods “Ok then I will tell our Boss”

30 minutes later she comes back and says “the boss would like to see you” Jessie helped him up then showed him the way to the boss’s office “right through here” she says Ash nods then walks through the door.

“take a seat my boy what I have to say will be of great shock to you” Ash sits then listens closely to what Giovanni had to say “I am your father Ash” Giovanni says pulling out a picture of him and his mom the only time he had seen his fathers image was a photo that looked exactly this one that his mom kept hidden and had only showed Ash once.

Ash’s eyes widened as he took the picture and looked at it. “I-I believe you” he stammers out shocked “oh and by the way happy 15th birth day today you will start your 9 month training before becoming a white rocket” Ash nods “you will be roomed with Meowth’s team” Ash leaves to find the room and was surprised to see Meowth waiting for him “Dis is a day I dought id never see” Meowth says to him.

“Me neither” Ash says following Meowth. “I guess I can’t call you a Twerp now" Meowth states. Ash just smiles and laughs they get to the room and as soon as Ash walks him Jessie is hugging him once she releases him James shakes his hand and says “Welcome to the team Ex-Twerp” Ash laughs happy and says “hey jess could you give me an idea of what training will be like” James and Meowth hold their breaths waiting for her to blow on him she hated being called jess.

But to their surprise she doesn’t blow a fuse in fact she blushes a little and says “its going to be hard and difficult” James takes this chance to ask “what’s the specific details time and ranks” “uh 9 months and then a white rocket” he says they all gasp. “What” “a rookie when comes out will usually either be a grunt or black” Ash is surprised but soon falls asleep tired. Jessie picks him up and lies him down.

Ash wakes up the next morning to all of his team mates yelling “wake up” I woke up than Jessie starts with a new kind of motto.

“Prepare for Training”

“Your pain will be doubled”

“To train your body to become strong”

“And give you skills you’ve never seen before”

“To make your self sly and cunning”

“To learn about bombs thievery and more”

“GO”

“TRAINING”

“Team Rocket Trains at the speed of light”

“Hurry now for your fight”

“With your pokemon alright”

Ash got out of bed and started getting dressed in his training outfit. Jessie and James lead him to the training room for his first lesson.

9 months later

After the nine months were up Ash was now muscular and athletic he could be extremely sneaky and was one of the most cunning recruits ever he could make bombs and he could persuade almost anyone to do anything he was also one of the best torturers and could get any information needed quick. As Ash walked to his father, the boss’s office he felt a bit nervous “Come in” said Giovanni. Ash walked into the room.

“you have completed your training I see” Giovanni says Ash nods “well than your assigned team is Meowth’s team and your current mission is fieldwork” Ash nods understanding that it was standard stuff stealing pokemon installing fear that kind of stuff his team especially. “So do you still want to be called Ash?” Giovanni asked Ash thought for a moment then said.

“yes because that name will remind me of the betrayal I have went through and the person who brought it upon me I want the world to know that they should not of messed with me though I do want to change my last name to dirocket” Giovanni looked at his son “so your taking up your proper last name?” Ash nodded. “Here you can chose any pokemon you want from this list” Giovanni says handing him a list Ash looked over the list and spotted the pokemon he wanted.

“ill take the Lucario” Ash said Giovanni replied saying “that pokemon has yet to be trained or even broken from its old trainers grip” “ill take the Lucario” Ash said. Giovanni nodded seeing his sons determination. “Its in pokemon cell 103” Ash nods then heads out of the room he walks down towards level one cells then searches for cell 103. Ash finds the cell and sees the Lucario who looked starved and malnourished Ash unlocked the cell and walked over to the Lucario “I have some food for you Lucario” the Lucario looks over at him with a hallow look in its eyes that was mixed with fear and sorrow.

“don’t worry I wont hurt you trust me” Ash said the Lucario used its aura to see if Ash was lying to Lucario’s surprise the boy wasn’t Lucario grabbed the pokemon food out of Ash’s hands then eat it. Ash walked over closer to Lucario who let out a small growl but otherwise didn’t do anything. Ash reached over to pet Lucario when Lucario’s hand shot out and grabbed Ash by his wrist suddenly Ash starts seeing himself from Lucario’s eyes and could see that when Lucario was a Riolu he was mistreated by human hands then he finally found a trainer who took care of him only to be stolen from them where he was once again mistreated by human hands.

“Lucario you can look through my memories right?” Lucario nodded “then do it I want you to know that you can trust me” Lucario concentrates his aura and looks through Ash’s memory Lucario saw Ash playing with his pokemon chatting with his friends then Brock left and it was just him and misty Lucario saw how misty was cruel and killed Ash’s partner Pikachu and stole all of his other pokemon how team rocket was the one to help him. When Lucario Brook the connection he saw the hidden pain Lucario also knew that he could trust Ash.

“Will you be my partner Lucario?” Ash asked. Lucario nodded Ash smiled at him and said “its good to have you” they walk out of the cell and Ash grabs a pokeball Ash saw the fear in Lucario’s eyes “don’t worry I release you from your ball but because you’re my pokemon you need a ball so that way others cant just throw a ball and steal you” Lucario nodded understanding that he would be like his Pikachu he would never go into his pokeball Lucario reached out and touched the pokeball 3 shakes later little stars come  out Ash releases Lucario from his pokeball. “Let’s go start our new lives” Ash says Lucario nods they walk out of the pokemon cells and go and wait in the hangar bay

 

 


End file.
